eastern_european_school_of_magicfandomcom-20200214-history
Mailys Deniau
History In the beginning ... Mailys I. Deniau was born on November the 20th in Beauvoir, France. Her mother is much like her, a French-born Slovakian Witch. Her mother, named Tereza is a daughter of the (Pure-blood) Deniau family, and her father is a Czech/Slovakian Wizard named Viorel of the (Pure-Blood) Bălan. Mailys was born in France, and she was raised in the United States, in Orange County California by her mother. She attended the Eastern European School of Magic because of her connection via her bloodline. Along side her older brother Ernest, and sister Ginette, Mailys was sorted into Boyanova. She was on the path to graduate as a Slytherin from Hogwarts until her father died, after her fourth year her mother moved with her three children; Ernest, Ginnete, and Mailys, back home to France. As a young witch Mailys was always the most skilled in Divination, Charms and Transfiguration. Her skill level was due to the hard work of her mother. Mailys father was instrumental in his own right during his life. His families tireless dedication to their daughters and sons left the Bălan name renowned for the magical education rampant in the family. It enabled the strongest of them to cast a non corporeal patronus by year three, transform and vanish objects in year four, and by fifth year they were able to clearly interpret fire-omens to accurately predict a minor event through Pyromancy. Mailys favorite subjects above all have always been Divination, and Potions. Mailys' great-grandfather, Vincent was a Potioneer, among other titles. Although he was a Pure-Blood Supremacist and was disgusted by the rumors Mailys existence was tainted by a Half-breed father, he loves her. He taught her everything he knows, because she is so much like his daughter, she resembles her grandmother Paulína so greatly he would deny her nothing. Mailys returned to, and spent a short time focusing on other subjects that she secretly loved while back home from school visiting her arrière grand père. Subjects such as Wandlore, and Charms. She received, and maintained both outstanding praise from Professors in courses such as Transfiguration and Potions. She also received notoriety in Divination, particularly her accuracy in scrying. Background Personality A patient, determined woman who never cared for appreciation and praises which was difficult for many people, family included, to understand. Mailys is a very pleasant woman, she is kind and sweet. She is a wonderful person and a fantastic friend. She always has an eye open for any kind of inappropriate behavior going on around her at all times. : Do not let her feminine whiles, or soft-heart fool you. Mailys is not to be toyed with, she knows when to strike, the best place to do, and she has a tendency to know what was going to happen before it has. Mailys is quick, clever, spontaneous and unfailingly righteous a true fighter for justice, she can be rigid and focused when need be. Appearance Mailys is a lovely creature, a vision is her very own way. She has naturally curly brown hair, and dark brown eyes. She uses charms spells and other magic to alter her appearance, she uses color charms on her hair and eyes. She isn't ashamed of the way she looks, she likes to experiment. Mailys feels like she looks average, she charms her tips, and her sometime uses magic to straighten her hair when she is bored with curly hair. Her model is Tania Raymonde Mailys_D2.jpg Mailys_D1.jpg Mailys_D3.jpg Abilities Category:Characters Category:Pure-Blood Category:Brown Hair Category:Brown Eyes Category:French Category:Slovakian Category:Born in France Category:Sixth Years Category:Boyanova Category:Boyanova Students Category:Students Category:Female Category:Witch Category:Name Begins With "M" Category:Faeriegrrl Category:Czech Category:Right Handed Category:Questioning Category:November Birthday Category:Hogwarts